


Xeno

by KinkStone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of xenophile based stories. Mostly transformers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeno

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Marx!

The towel was soft and fuzzy, like you were being dried with bunnies. Only the absolute best for Knockout's dolls. The bath had been amazing, with thick soapy bubbles and lavender oils. You almost protested when he decided bath time was over. The brisk rubbing stopped when you let out a small content sigh. He couldn't possibly have heard that! 

“I didn't know that I had a talking doll.” He scolded before continuing to rub you dry before setting the towel to the side. You stood under his loving gaze uncovered, unmoving; resisting the urge to shiver from a draft. Knockout smiled and adjusted you so you were sitting comfortably as possible on the counter. With extreme care not to break it between his digits, he took a brush and began pulling it through your hair. He was mindful of knots or tangles, using his claws to carefully undo them. You closed your eyes and remembered not to sigh this time. It felt so nice to be pampered like this, letting each stroke of the brush ease away at your worries and stress. The way he smiled at you for just sitting there or staying in a pose made your heart melt.

When he had your hair exactly the way he wanted he pulled out a small bottle with a brush, minuscule in comparison to him. You knew to hold extra still for this part. It was difficult enough putting your own eye liner on. Knockout tilted your chin up and leaned in close. His optics felt like they were searching into your own heart.

“Close your eyes.”

You did as told and held your breath. The brush was cold on your eye lids, you almost jumped from it. He took his time, muttering quiet curses when he made a mistake and had to start over. His fingers guided your head to turn while he examined his work. 

“Open your eyes.” He whispered. His face was closer than before, but you were very careful not to react. Knockout smiled and kissed your forehead, “Beautiful pet.”

You felt a warm bubbly feeling in your tummy from his praise. 

“Time to get you dressed. Now...” He scooped you up and brought you over to the box he kept all the accessories in, “What to put on you today. The pink dress? The silk robes? Perhaps the.. oh yes I think I know what I'll dress you in.”

His servo rested on a box you had never seen before. It was tied up in golden ribbons. Knockout set you down and began opening the box. The tissue paper rustled as he hummed to himself, pulling out gossamer fabrics of deep sea greens and vivid ocean blues. It didn’t look like a dress, the shape was too awkward for that. The way the fabric at the end tapered and flared out almost looked like.... You had to quickly pull yourself back, realizing curiosity had gotten the better of you. Luckily he didn't notice.

“I think i'll turn you into a mermaid today.” Knockout turned and showed you the mermaid tail slip. It shimmered like the sun on water in the lighting.

It slipped on and felt silky. To keep your legs together it laced up the sides. As he tightened it, Knockout would pause and asked check to make sure it wasn't too tight. He draped long ropes of pearls around your neck, and bracelets on your wrist. The final touch was a crown fit for a ruler of the sea. Knockout positioned you so that you were laying across a couch, tail bent just so, one hand beckoning. 

“If only I had a water proof one for you. Then I could play with my mermaid in the tub.” He chuckled and fawned over you; adjusting jewelry, pretending that the brush against your skin was accidental.

“I have such a beautiful doll” her purred, claws sliding over your body, careful to not scratch or hurt you, “such a well behaved doll. I think I'll have to show you off. Show everyone how my doll is the best. Or...”

You felt a mid cable slide up your arm, his smile turning hungry, “I could keep you all to myself and have some special play time”


End file.
